elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Daxton Sung
Daxton Sung is an outspoken political commentator of the Imperial Herald. Timeline 12 AUG 3303 * Sirius Corporation Enters Merope. A number of media outlets have reported that the Sirius Corporation has entered the Merope system, establishing two new outposts. Daxton Sung of the Imperial Herald commented: “Right now, the Federation controls Merope. But Sirius is playing the long game. They’ve positioned themselves close to the barnacles so that if the Federation pulls out of the system, they can swoop in and start hoovering up meta-alloys.”Galactic News: Sirius Corporation Enters Merope 02 SEP 3303 * Cold War Thawing? Following news that scientists from the Alliance, Empire and Federation have united to form a new research initiative, speculation is mounting that the cold war between the Empire and the Federation could be nearing an end. As the conflict enters its second year, a number of commentators have expressed hope that peace might be in sight. The Imperial Herald’s political correspondent, Daxton Sung, offered the following analysis: “It’s inevitable that the formation of Aegis would lead to assumptions that the cold war is ending, but unfortunately there’s little evidence to that effect. These are the galaxy’s largest superpowers we’re talking about. The fact that there’s accord among certain sectors doesn’t mean there’s harmony at every level.”Galactic News: Cold War Thawing? 08 SEP 3303 * Voices of Dissent. Reports that the Federal–Imperial cold war could soon end have resulted in jubilation in many parts of the galaxy. Daxton Sung of the Imperial Herald said: “Can the Federation be trusted? That’s the question the Empire is asking. Assuming both sides agree to withdraw, the Empire is worried that the Federation will renege on the deal. But such heel-dragging is to be expected. The fact is that there’s a real desire, on both sides of the fence, to end this ridiculous conflict.”Galactic News: Voices of Dissent 07 OCT 3303 * Federation Withdraws from Pleiades. The Imperial Herald’s political correspondent, Daxton Sung, who has repeatedly written about the conflict, said: “There’s little doubt in my mind that the formation of Aegis served as a catalyst for this development, but the current wave of Thargoid hostility was probably the main cause. President Hudson is keenly aware that to continue to oppose the Empire, when humanity is faced with an alien threat, would do him no favours politically. So I’m not surprised by this development, although I will admit that I didn’t expect the Federation to make the first move.”Galactic News: Federation Withdraws from Pleiades 12 JAN 3304 * One Year On. It has now been a year since the Thargoids returned to human-occupied space, and in that time they have become increasingly aggressive, their hostility culminating in starport attacks in the Pleiades Nebula. Outspoken political commentator Daxton Sung offered the following analysis: “The situation continues to escalate and our leaders continue to offer the same tired platitudes – militaristic bombast from Hudson, noncommittal banalities from Lavigny-Duval and earnest sympathising from Mahon. It’s clear that they have no idea how to counter the Thargoid threat, beyond pumping more money into Aegis’s weapons programme.”One Year On References Category:Characters